Detention Daze
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Pacey Witter sighed, one hand propping up his head, his tired eyes hooked on the clock that loomed ahead. It was 8:00 in the morning on a Saturday, and he found himself in school. Detention to be exact.


AN- I did a detention fic once before, but I totally deleted it and decided to post this instead. Some things are taken from the episode, other's are my own creation and ideas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pacey Witter sighed, one hand propping up his head, his tired eyes hooked on the clock that loomed ahead. It was 8:00 in the morning on a Saturday, and he found himself in school. Detention to be exact.

Of course.

He still maintains it wasn't his fault. Sure, "flogging the bishop", as Joey once so rightfully put it, on school grounds is a big capital, no-no. But if Dawson hadn't threw the basketball at his nose, which caused him to fall to the floor in agony, which, in turn, brought on the gaggles of cheerleaders, he wouldn't be here. Come on, those legs, those bodies, he was a horny teenage boy, dammit, of course those actions of cooing and petting would cause to get a little....excited.

He sighed again, and rubbed his eyes, taking great pains not to touch the bulging cast on his face. He was stuck here for five hours, yes, five hours. He was also alone. This was going to be a very, boring day.

He heard footsteps out in the hall and scoffed. Ms. Tringle was probably coming to check up on him, make sure he was still here. She had seemed overly pissed off when he arrived out the main doors earlier. He realized, of course, that she had to spend five hours here as well, five hours that were not deemed for Saturday uses. But, he knew, as did every other student, of her private collection of whatever boring soap opera she loved to watch. For her, those five hours would fly by.

He almost hid as the door opened, the idea of her searching every corner of the library, or even the school, for him make him chuckle outright. But, when the doors flew open and two of the least likely people walked in, he froze in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Dawson demanded in disbelief.

"What happened to your nose?" Jen walked over to him, her hand outstretched. The moment her skin touched the cast, he winced and she withdrew quickly, as if it had burned her.

"Sorry!"

"I got detention." he said, waving off her apology with a patented Pacey smile and addressing the earlier question.

"Obviously, but why?"

Pacey was saved from answering as he heard a familiar, nauseating voice. His anger at Dawson was briefly forgotten as the two shared a look of immense annoyance and groaned in unison.

"Not Abby Morgan." Dawson complained.

"Who's Abby Morgan?" Jen asked, glancing between the two boys.

"You've never heard of Abby Morgan?" Pacey asked dumbly, the answer obvious.

"The girl is from hell. Literally." Dawson clarified, just as two people materialized in their presence.

Jen looked Abby over. She was about her height, dark, nearly black hair. She didn't look menacing, or from hell.

"Oh boy, it's Howdy Doody time." Abby remarked dryly.

Jen detected a snotty "I'm better than each one of you tone" in those words and immediately sided with Dawson.

She heard a ruthless chuckle as Abby glanced at Pacey. "What happened to your nose Gonzo?"

Pacey said nothing, instead sending a withering glare towards Dawson, who had the decency to look slightly guilty.

"We're missing one." Ms. Tringle mused, counting the four over again. She glanced at her list. "A Miss Josephine Potter?"

"I'm here."

Pacey glanced around Ms. Tringle to see Joey walk into the library, her bright yellow sweater seemed to glow in the bask of the overhead lights. Her hair was braided and she seemed just as annoyed as him to be here. A goddess, as usual.

She seemed surprised to see everyone else there. Her eyes passed over Jen, lingering slightly on Dawson, then fixing themselves on Pacey as she took in his cast. Her eyebrows furrowed in unspoken concern. He glanced back at the table, drawing imaginary lines with the tips of his fingers.

"Ah yes, Josephine. Alright, you're all here, you all no the rules. No leaving the library at any time. No killing each other. You're stuck here for five hours." then she put on the most syrupy, fake smile they'd ever seen. "Have fun!"

The moment the doors closed behind her, Abby turned to Joey.

"What are you in for? Having the trashiest family in Capeside?"

Joey gave her a bitter smile. "I didn't know they gave detention for excessive sluttiness."

Pacey coughed to hide a chuckle and Abby glared, turning on him. "How about you, Pacey? Why are you in detention?"

He stood up, stretching slightly and grinned lazily at her. "Wouldn't you love to know."

"I think we all would." Dawson answered.

Pacey scoffed. "What, and risk my answer pissing you off so much, you decide to break something else on my body?"

"You did that?" Joey asked, referring to Pacey's nose.

Dawson sighed. "He said something that got me angry."

"Which was?" Joey asked after a moments silence.

"Something stupid and testosteroney, I'm sure." Jen muttered.

"Alright, look, I'm stuck here with you yahoos for five hours. I intend to make the most of this." Abby smiled. "Who wants to play Truth or Dare?"

"I'll pass." Pacey said.

"What do you have to hide, Pacey?" Dawson snapped.

Pacey merely ignored him, and settled back into his chair, propping his feet up on the table. "I'll watch."

"Nope. Either play or sway." Abby said.

"Fine. Ask me anything."

"Why are you in detention?" three voices asked. Joey and Dawson shared a laugh as Abby focused her attention on Pacey.

He deliberated each one carefully before shaking his head. "Dare."

''What? You can't do that!"

"Dare."

Dawson went to protest again but Abby grinned. "Fine, dare. I dare you to kiss Jen for ten seconds. On the lips."

Pacey and Jen looked at each other and stepped forward reluctantly. Dawson moved between them. "No."

"Dawson, it's just a game." Jen tried to reason.

"I'm not going to sit back and watch my girlfriend make out with my best friend."

"Afraid Pacey's talents are going to win over Miss New York?" Abby asked, spitefully.

"I won't let them!" Dawson exclaimed, crossing his arms like a petulant child.

"Fine!" Abby shouted in annoyance. "Pacey, kiss Joey."

"Ew!"

"Hell no."

"When pigs fly."

Pacey and Joey glared at each other, disgust written in every line on their face. Abby rolled her eyes. "I swear to God, if I don't see some kissing...."

"You'll what? Have to entertain yourself elsewhere and stop trying to make these five hours even more miserable? I'd be shocked." Joey commented.

"Look Pacey. Either kiss Joey, or let us know why you're here."

Pacey deliberated, weighing the Pros and Cons of the situation.

Pros: He'd get to kiss Joey, a small fantasy of his for a few years now.

Cons: She'd get very angry and decide to never speak to him again.

Pros: He wouldn't have to admit why he was in detention.

Cons: She'd get angry and push him away.

After a moments thought, he decided the Pros sounded too good to pass up.

"Come here, Potter."

Joey glared menacingly, making each step towards him last a minute each. As she finally reached him, her arms crossed protectively over her chest, she spoke, "If you try to cop a feel-"

"I think I can control myself, thank you very much."

Joey opened her mouth to make yet another comment, when Pacey leaned in, cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey had been kissed before in her live. Countless times from realatives at holidays, usually on the cheek or forehead. Quite a few times on the top of her head by her mother, before she passed away. Even once, directly on the lips.

Each kiss paled in comparison to this one.

Every fiber in her being seemed to wake up. His hand held her so gently, the pads of his thumb stroking her cheek. She'd never imagined him to be gentle, caring, or soft. Her body seemed to wake up, every thought in her brain telling her this was right.

Before she could stop herself, her arms wrapped around his neck, and she pulled herself closer to him.

It shocked both of them as her body pressed closer. He groaned, dropping her hands from her face and placing them on her waist, resting a thumb on the bare sliver of skin between her sweater and jeans. One hand reached up to cup his cheek as his tongue pressed against her lips, silently begging for approval. She opened her mouth and he slid in, reaching every corner, tasting her, causing her to moan.

Oxygen became a necessity and they reluctantly pulled apart, oblivious to Dawson's shock, Jen's smirk, and Abby's boredom. He searched her eyes for answers, but she cast hers downward, afraid to look at him. She stepped backwards carefully, feeling his hands lingering on her body before dropping to his sides.

"Who's next?" she asked, her voice wobbling slightly.

Pacey shook himself out of the daze and headed back to his seat, ignoring the looks Dawson was giving him.

"You are Joey." Abby replied cheerfully, either completely ignoring the change in atmosphere or not caring.

"I....I." she closed her eyes, trying to focus, but all that came mind was how she felt when he kissed her. His hands on her body, his mouth on hers. She shook herself. "I dare all of us to take a jailbreak."

Abby opened her mouth, probably to ridicule, but Jen stepped in. "That sounds like a great idea."

She grabbed Joey's hand and tugged her along, Dawson trailing after them like a puppy. Abby glanced at Pacey. "Aren't you coming, Pinocchio?"

He stood silently and followed the trio out, Abby close on his heels.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They made their way silently past Ms. Tringle, who was glued to an old T. V. set, her soap opera blaring. Joey ducked into the nearest bathroom and Jen followed. To their dismay, so did Abby.

Joey stood in front of the sink, water running, cupping it in her hands and splashing it on her face.

"You ok?" Jen asked softly, leaning against the sink next to her.

Joey shrugged one shoulder, and Jen handed her paper-towel to dry her face. "Wanna talk?"

"What's there to talk about?"

"The insane gropefest you and Pacey had going on out there?" Abby threw in.

Both girls glared at her, muttering simultaneously. "Shut up, Abby."

"I begrudgingly admit she has a point. It was pretty....intense."

"I know." Joey sighed. "And that's the problem. I despise Pacey, yet I let him put his hands all over me.....stick his tongue in my mouth." she paused, running a hand over her hair and pulling on a braid. "The worst part is....I wanted him to."

Jen was silent for a moment. "How did it feel Joey?"

"You don't understand." her voice was slightly panicky now. "I can't feel this way. This is Pacey! My worst enemy, the bane of my existence. My feelings are for Daw-"

She stopped, biting her lip as she glanced at Jen, who's face was a mask of impasse. "Your feelings are for Dawson. So? Joey, you didn't answer my question. How. Did. It. Feel?"

Joey closed her eyes, remembering once more what it was like, being in his arms. Then, she remembered the year. Jen showing up, ruining everything for her and Dawson. The way Pacey instantly knew, instantly understood her anger, her disappointment. Their moment on the bench, when she comforted him after Ms. Jacobs left.

"It made me feel alive."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawson and Pacey were leaning up against opposite walls outside the girls bathroom door. Dawson cleared his throat, looking at Pacey thoughtfully.

"So....that kiss....."

"What about it?" Pacey asked tiredly.

"You seemed to enjoy it. So did Joey. I thought you guys hated each other."

Pacey smirked. "She hates me."

"And you?"

Pacey sighed, running an agitated hand through his hair. "I don't hate her."

"Do you......like her or something?" Dawson felt uncomfortable questioning him. These were his two best friends for crying out loud! If they started dating....can you say awkward?

"What if I did Dawson? Would it really matter?"

Dawson was surprised at the bitterness exfoliating from his tone. "Pace."

"I'm not the Golden Boy of Capeside. I don't get good grades or follow the guidelines. I'm the black fucking sheep of the Witter family. I know Joey could do better."

Dawson digested this outburst carefully. "I frankly, think you guys are perfect for each other."

Pacey raised an eyebrow.

"Think about it. You guys just seem to scream sexual chemistry, so it would never get old. You're both considered "outcasts" by the greater population of Capeside. You both use sarcasm as a defense mechanism. Plus, she doesn't take your shit and.....you're the only one who can really make her smile on her worst days."

Pacey leaned his head back against the cool tiles. "You think so?"

Dawson shrugged. "This is my observation. I'm usually pretty right on. You recall the soft B's?"

Pacey smirked, but nodded and Dawson sighed. "I'm sorry about the nose."

"I'm sorry about calling you out in front of everyone. And telling Jen your nickname."

"Truce?"

"Truce."

The door flung open and Abby stomped out, followed by Jen, and Joey.

"Where we headed next?" Dawson asked.

"Let's go to the Gym. I need something to drink." Abby complained.

She led the way. Pacey glanced at Joey, who seemed to be avoiding his eyes and started to walk, followed by Jen. Dawson and Joey brought up the rear.

"You ok?" Dawson asked.

Joey looked into his eyes, seeing friendly concern in them. She smiled softly, still looking, when she realized. No butterflies in the stomach, no excessive need to blush. Looking at Dawson was just......looking at Dawson. No hidden meanings behind the gestures, the way he was gently touching her arm didn't make her heart race. With this new information in mind, her feelings became much more clearer.

"Yeah, I am."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived in the Gym, and Abby went hunting down a vending machine. Dawson spied a spare basketball on the court and nodded to it. "Basketball anyone?"

"Uh, D? Remember what happened last time?" Pacey asked, waving a hand in front of his nose.

Joey chuckled softly. "Well, I think it's safe to say he can't break anything else on your face."

Pacey reached over, placing a hand on top of her head and slightly pushing her. She smiled softly at him and hip-checked him. Jen and Dawson shared a knowing look as Dawson picked up the ball.

"Girls against boys?" Jen offered.

"Let's do this." Pacey said.

The game began. Jen easily stole the ball away from Dawson and passed it to Joey, who had been standing by their net. She lobbed it in and scored. Pacey glared at Dawson. The rest of the game went on. Pacey scored most of the baskets for their team, while Joey and Jen, quite frankly, were whooping the boys' asses.

At one point, Joey had the ball firmly in her hands, and was trying to get around Pacey, who was blocking her.

"Not gonna score this one Potter."

She paused, her eyes darting to look beyond him. Suddenly she smiled and jumped up, hurdling the ball towards Jen. Pacey jumped as well, trying to knock the ball out of her hands. Instead, he kinda pushed her down, incidentally falling with her as she grabbed his shirt.

They fell into the court in a mess of limbs, both laughing softly. Pacey stopped first, glancing at her. He didn't know if it was their recent kiss or his ever-growing feelings, but Josephine Potter had never looked more gorgeous than she did right now, her eyes sparkling with mischief, hair out of place, and a small smile placed on her lips.

To his great surprise, and maybe her's too, she leaned up to kiss him. His eyes widened, then slowly fluttered shut as he began to kiss her back, one hand stroking her cheek. Her hands waved through his hair, angling her head to deepen the kiss.

If Abby hadn't suddenly ran onto to the court, shouting that they had to be back in the library in two minutes, Pacey was sure he never would have stopped kissing her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They made it back to detention with seconds to spare, each taking a seat around the library table Pacey had occupied earlier. Joey sat next to him, her hand so close to his, he reached over and laced their fingers together. She squeezed lightly and he saw her smile out of the corner of his eyes.

Ms. Tringle entered the library searching their faces for signs of guilt. Each face must have radiated the same look of boredom, for she sniffled and said they could go.

Abby went first, speeding through the doors without a glance back. No one cared, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Dawson grabbed his backpack, and waited for Jen, taking her hand in his.

"How about, " he said, pulling her close, "we head to my house, pop some popcorn, and curl up with a good movie."

Jen smiled brightly and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "That sounds perfect, Dawson."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey grabbed her own backpack and smiled at Pacey as he stood waiting for her at the doors. They left the building, walking slowly, taking up every minute.

"So." Pacey said, swinging his arms nervously in front of him.

"So." Joey agreed softly.

"Look, Potter, if you want to say that everything that happened today never happened, I'll understand."

She blinked. "Do you regret it?"

He smirked. "Do I regret it? Do I regret being able to kiss the girl I'd been dreaming of since I was twelve. No, not really."

She blushed. "Then.....why do you think I would."

"Jo. You know I am the epitome of screw ups. I.....I'm a loser, I'm lazy, I'm the family embarrassment. I understand completely if you want to walk away, right now."

She stepped closer to him. "You know, you don't give yourself enough credit. You're very smart. You were able to pick up that dumb crush I had on Dawson. You were there to help me get through the fact that he preferred Jen over me."

He smiled brightly, noticing she had used the word "had"

"You're not a loser Pace." she stepped even closer, resting a hand on his cheek. He closed her eyes, leaning into it, enjoying the warmth. "I don't want to walk away......I want to be here, with you."

"Why?"

"Because for the first time in my life.......I felt alive, Pacey." she smiled her famous crooked smile. "I want to see where this takes us."

"You want an us?" Pacey asked, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her close.

She closed her eyes as his lips pressed down on her forehead. "Yeah, I really do."

He hooked his thumb under her chin and tilted her head up, searching her eyes.

"Kiss me Pace?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

Then, he leaned his head down to press his lips to hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN- Ok, I hope everyone enjoyed this puppy.


End file.
